1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a sealing method and, more particularly, toward a method for sealing one surface to another surface using an intermediate temporarily meltable article.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various known methods for sealing surfaces. These are based on the application of a protecting layer by means of varnishing or by gluing. The disadvantage of these methods is that, in particular, edges and corners of chipboard, parquet floors or wood fiberboards cannot be sealed sufficiently. Thus, for example, on a correspondingly treated parquet floor the problem arises that moisture penetrates, especially through the lateral surfaces of the boards, which causes moisture expansion of the material. In addition these methods are complicated, costly, and inflexible, and require complex apparatuses.
It is an object of the invention to create a method that avoids the named problems.
The sealing method according to the invention is based on applying a thin material to the surface to be sealed and on connecting the material to this surface by temporary melting using heat, which is caused by mechanical stimulation (by means of a piezo-element). The thin material is, for example, a film (or foil) material or a strip. The thin material is connected adhesively to the body to be sealed or to its surface, respectively, by means of partial, temporary melting, such that a permanent sealing is achieved, which guarantees a sufficient sealing against moisture and other environmental influences. The temporary melting is advantageously carried out without a thermal heat source, by means of heat caused by friction due to mechanical stimulation, advantageously by vibrations. The frequency of the vibrations is typically located at the upper end of the audible region or in the ultrasonic region. With heat caused by friction the material can be melted in a controlled way. By application of pressure the filling of pores and cavities in the surface to be sealed is achieved. Due to the large shearing effect the melted material has a very low viscosity, such that even capillary cavities are filled. The depth of penetration of a specific material can be adjusted, among others, by adjusting frequency and amplitude or duration of the application of the vibration. The method is applicable to practically all surfaces of a body. With a suitable arrangement it is possible to seal large surfaces continuously or in sections. The method can be applied in stationary or in flexible manner. By means of suitable devices it is, for example, possible to seal large surfaces (e.g. floors of gymnasiums, any type of lining, etc.). The material used for sealing can, if required be provided with decorative elements such as patterns or images. It is, for example, possible to seal a carrier with a film with color print, such that the impression of a real parquet floor is created. A decorative layer can also be processed separately. It is not a condition of the invention that all areas are sealed. Rather, in certain cases it is sufficient for critical areas only to be treated with the method of the present invention.
The method is advantageously used for sealing surfaces of porous, fibrous materials such as wood, chipboard, cork, cardboard, fiberboard and also concrete, clay, etc. The invention is characterized, among other things, in that it is applicable for continuous processing. Because no solvents are required the method does away with lengthy drying periods and complicated apparatuses for drying. The invention takes advantage of the short and locally restricted melting of an advantageously thermoplastic material. It is advantageous that, due to the very short melting and cooling periods, no significant waiting periods arise. Furthermore, due to the short processing time, the melted material is processed in an extremely sparing manner.
The characteristics of the surfaces can be adjusted by means of applying several films. It is, for example, possible to combine a first layer with decorative patterns with a further layer that is particularly resistant to abrasion. This multi-layer technology can be applied in one or several process steps. As the used materials are usually such that they can be melted thermally it is possible to apply several layers at intervals. Functional edges (plug or snap connections) can be sealed permanently.
Surfaces treated according to the invention can also be connected together by renewed, mechanical stimulation resulting in an effect with further depth. Thus, it is possible to stimulate flooring that consists of a plurality of individual parts (slabs, tiles, boards) with edges being in mutual contact with each other, such that these edges are permanently bound to each other. In addition, or as an alternative, other means for connecting such edges, adhesives can also be used.